The Twin Sister of a Wannabe Hero
by CookieChanOfficial
Summary: Sequel to "Alone and Dying" -France is being formally charged with attempted murder but is completely innocent while America's previous lover and mistress is out to get him. WARNING: Fluff, Yaoi, Some swearing, Some sexual themes. AmericaXCanada
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Welcome back~ Well, welcome back if you chose to read this one after reading the totally awesome first story "Alone and Dying". You guys were just, such great people that I couldn't leave you like that. I had to do something you guys would love so now justice will be done for America! FOR AMERICA! Okay I better not give too much away~ Reviews anyone? Keep chillin' mah peeps~)**

_Just be friends _

_All we gotta do _

_Just be friends _

_It's time to say goodbye _

_Just be friends _

_All we gotta do _

_Just be friends _

_Just be friends..._

"It smells….. sweet…"

America cracked his eyes open to find himself in his bedroom, morning light pouring in on him, waking him from such a peaceful sleep. It felt unusually cold in there. He threw the blanket to the floor and looked around. Canada wasn't there. He felt himself starting to panic as he stood up and wobbled a little before racing downstairs.

When he got down there though, he smiled at the surprise waiting for him. The allies, all except for France, were there, waiting for him to get up while Canada was making pancakes for breakfast.

"Zǎo ān, Mei Guo." (Good morning, America)

China was the first to greet him as he went and sat down, receiving a "dobroye utro" (good morning) from Russia, and a plain "good morning" from Canada and England. Then there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!"

America called and the door slowly opened to reveal an Italian, a German, and a Japanese.

"Ciao Americano!"

Italy flopped down in the seat next to him at the table.

"How are-a you~?"

America giggled a little. Italy was just way too bouncy for normal.

"I'm fine li'l dude."

Germany simply nodded a good morning to America and Japan thought he'd test America's Japanese first thing in the morning.

"Amerika kon'nichiwa. Utsukushī Chō, hai?" (Hello America. Beautiful morning, yes?)

"H-Hai, hijō ni. Sore w-wa watashi o shiawaseni s-suru." (Yes, very much. It makes me happy.)

"Anata wa sakuya yoku nemuremashita ka?" (Did you sleep well last night?)

America was officially stumped.

"… I don't know…"

Japan let out a little bit of a laugh but then went back to just smiling.

"I made pancakes!"

Canada got everyone's attention with the pancakes. There were a lot of them, but then again, there were a lot of people in the house for breakfast.

Breakfast was about an hour long; Everyone talked about random things while Italy did things that made people laugh, so hard that Russia accidentally wet himself and had to go change into some of America's clothes. Russia was clearly embarrassed since he never did anything like that before. It was quite hilarious.

America stood up and looked around at the table.

"You know what guys, this is nice. Just having breakfast was fun."

Everyone was leaving now; America was clearing the table and Canada was pulling on his coat since America was wearing his favorite jacket.

"Hey I'm going to the store to pick up some pocky, want me to get you some too?"

He smiled back at Canada.

"Yeah please."

Canada smiled and opened the door to leave.

"I'll be back in a half hour; I also need to pick up some more milk and syrup."

America giggled as he heard the door close; Milk because everyone drank it all at breakfast, and syrup because people pour it on their pancakes until there's no more pancake.

The door opened again.

"Oh by the way bro, the mail's here."

Canada set the mail down and left once more.

There was a package, a big manila envelope to be precise. He walked over to it and picked it up, observing it from all angles. There was no return address.

"Hmm…"

He opened it slowly. It was an American flag with a note stuck to it.

_She's out to get me –France_

He looked at it weird; Who out to get him? Whoever it was, he didn't care. After all France did try to kill him, didn't he? Or was that someone else….. He couldn't be sure. He set it aside and thought about it while he picked up the rest of the dishes. If it wasn't him, then who could've done it? He shook his head. It was obviously France. Or was it?

**(So how's this for a first chapter? It's not the best but it's a start.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: You know you people are just so awesome it hurts me to write sad stuff sometimes… but it must be done. Now, do you guys think I should go into detail about what happens in court? I mean, that stuff is pretty boring and I'm not sure you'd find it entertaining but I wanted to ask you guys first. Anyway, let's see… in this chapter, I have planned….. Oh! Omaigod I can't tell you yet~ XD You'll just have to read~ This chapter will, however, start highlighting the other countries, but Canada and America will still be our man guys~**

**But let's turn our attention to Canada for a little while~ ;) **

**Happy birthday Canada, since I missed it like two days ago~**

**Happy birthday to America as well, since I won't be here on the fourth~)**

Midday was here now; Canada had come home and America showed him the package, which also gained a disapproving look from the Canadian. It was later that evening that he started really thinking about it though. He sat in the hallway upstairs, the best place he had to think, and peered down the stairs, making sure no one was coming up. Then he just sat there, eyes closed, deep in thought.

_France… why would you hurt my brother…?_

He found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place, the rock being France and the hard place being America.

_If I could only be with both of you… then none of this would've happened…_

There was a slight creak in the floor panel beneath him as he moved to stand. But as soon as he was up on his feet, he was knocked off of them, a hand slapped tightly over his mouth and an arm wrapping around his hands like a snake. He dropped Kumajiro, who ran like a coward downstairs, and tried fighting off his attacker, though it proved pointless. He was obviously way too strong by the feel of his arms, and Canada was much too weak anyway. The man dragged him from the hallway out the two-story window, running off with the still-struggling Canada.

Back with America and Kuma, the bear ran upstairs with America following closely.

"Do you know what he looked like?"

The bear shook his head.

"No, he was all shadowy."

America started freaking out as he looked through all the rooms until he came to the room with the door wide open and the window shattered.

"By the way, who are you?"

America looked back at the bear with an odd look on his face.

"That shit only works on Canada, dumbass bear."

And after he said that, he jumped from the window as to track down his brother.

-THERE'SALINEHEREXD-

The man threw Canada harshly against what felt like a couch. He felt crumbled and crippled now, after being manhandled like that, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Canada…"

The man had whispered his name, causing him to look even more worried than he was before, and it had been in a French accent.

"Who are you?"

He readjusted himself on the couch to try and release pressure from his back, sounding more like his polar bear.

He felt a pair of hands on either side of his face, which seemed surprisingly soft and smelled of lotion.

"It's me… I need your help…"

**(A/N: And there you have it. Sorry it's so short guys but please bear with me.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I'm back guys~ I enjoyed the fourth very much, until I almost got a ticket for lighting fireworks after midnight -_- funny story 'bout that, but I'll save it for another time. For now, I should just get back to the story~ XD )**

Canada felt himself tremble lightly under his touch.

"Fu-France… I thought you…"

His eyes focused more in the dark and could now make out some of his features, noting how worried and scared the other country was.

"It wasn't me."

Even his voice was laced with worry. Canada felt himself starting to cry a little, his good nature getting the better of him. He started feeling sorry for him, but he still found himself extremely frustrated at him as well.

"Y-you tried to kill me…"

A few tears hit France's hand and he reached up to wipe them away.

"Ce n'était pas moi bébé… (It wasn't me babe…) I would never hurt you, you know that."

He leaned back and felt France wrap his arms around him, as if a little affection could sort out how Canada was feeling.

"Je t'aime." (I love you)

Canada felt something other than confusion; he wasn't quite sure of what it was but the next thing he knew he'd shoved France away and stood up, huffing in an angry manner.

"I don't know what kind of sick trick you're trying to play on me but I'm not falling for it France."

He wiped his hand across his own face, getting rid of the tears he still had there and started choking on sobs.

"I was in love with you and you tried to kill me… Don't you think you've done enough damage? My brother loves me and you don't see him holding a gun to my head do you?!"

He stopped, falling back to sit on the couch in the dark room and hide his face in his hands. Clearly he was too frustrated to deal with France right then; maybe some sleep would've helped, but there was no time for that. He heard a somewhat heavy sigh from the man next to him.

"I'm sorry Canada… I really didn't do it. I could tell you who did, but…"

"But what?"

"But, to put it plainly, I'd end up in more trouble than I can handle."

"…. Please tell me France…"

There was another sigh, this one less dramatic, from France.

"It's… America's sister…"

Canada looked at him funny.

"You've got to be kidding me France."

"I'm not! I know she did it because she was the one who kept me locked away while she did it!"

Canada thought for a moment.

"… Locked you up?"

He nodded kind of sullenly.

"Oui…"

He saw the other start to cry a little himself, not like the kind of crying you'd do to get someone to feel sorry for you, but the kind of crying that you don't want to show but you end up showing it anyway, making you feel weak inside.

He looked like he was genuinely serious about the whole thing.

"S-She made me do some regrettable things… I couldn't do anything about it either… Elle m'a fait mal… (She hurt me…) And I feel awful because I knew she was after you but I couldn't warn you or anything…"

Canada really did feel bad now; Others might not be so easy on him now, but he couldn't help it. He really did seem sorry about all of it, and wanted to make it better. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss to his lips, knowing that kisses were the best way France could accept comfort. And it had been like that for a few minutes. He knew America would be upset but he didn't have to know.

-THERE'SALINEHEREXD-

Meanwhile, America was tiring himself out, unable to find Canada and never once suspecting France's place. It seemed too obvious since the incident. Jumping from the window hadn't helped his case much either. It sent an enormous jolt of pain through him, which seemed to make his injuries hurt worse than they already did.

But now, he was at England's, trying to rest.

The British man, however, thought it to be tea time instead.

That was one thing America had forgotten when he hiked to Britain; there's a five hour time lag: It was late night at America's but it was early morning at England's.

He found Britain's bedroom and walked inside, seeing as though Britain wouldn't need it for the rest of the day, then flopped down on the bed, quickly but not so easily falling asleep. And it wasn't long before Britain walked in there as well, waking America up by laying next to him.

"Oh, Britain *yawn* did you want your bed back?"

He shook his head.

"No, I was just thinking that… we haven't spent much time together since I was raising you years ago, and I thought that we should do something."

America smiled and couldn't help wrapping his arms around England's waist and pulling him close until they were laying together.

"We could just sleep. *Yawn* I'm tired and you're… *yawn*… really soft…"

Britain smiled and let the younger country feel his hair and snuggle with him. He wrapped his arms around America as well, then kissed his forehead before saying goodnight, which ironically has no point since it was morning there.

**(A/N: And there's another chapter. I was really tired while writing this so if it shows through my writing I'm sorry XD )**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Still very tired… Summer school isn't all it's cracked up to be… and I'm probably failing it… Anyway I'm gonna try to write anyway so please let me know if my grammar isn't right so I can fix it. Keep chillin' mah peeps~ You're all awesome XD *cookies for everyone* Though I am lacking on reviews lately…**

**Let's see how well our little game of "Where in the World is Canada?" plays out.)**

It was raining out; Still no sign of Canada and today was the day they were supposed to go to court. Canada, he supposed, didn't really need to be there, but still and all it would raise suspicions. America sat quietly in his seat, looking around every once in a while just to see how many other countries would show up today. He smiled a little upon seeing all his states sitting behind him, there at the ready to help if needed.

The jury now stepped in. It consisted of Sealand (god knows why), Egypt, Poland, Austria, Greece, Korea, Prussia and Lithuania.

And the judge was Germany. Oh SNAP~!

And of course Italy had the job of carrying evidence and stuff back and forth between the lawyers and the judge. America was to be Canada's lawyer and Russia was to be France's. France had shown up, but he looked different from when he last saw him. The stubble on his chin was longer, noticeably, and his eyes… They were bright hazel-red the last time he saw France.

Something was off.

Canada made a scene by bursting through the door, tripping over someone and falling to the floor in a sort of 'epic fail' fashion.

"Canada!"

America felt guilty for ever leaving Canada alone long enough to be abducted but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was okay.

The first thing he did was rush to his side, and make sure he wasn't hurt at all.

"Are you okay?"

He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine. But… I need to tell you something."

America picked him up and carried him back to wear he was sitting, then sat down with Canada in his lap.

"Don't worry about it now, you're safe with me."

It was then Canada looked to France, and gave him a look that said, "I'm sorry but he won't listen unless he wants to."

**(A/N: So I'm thinking about killing off Canada. Your thoughts?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Okay guys this story's gonna have a lot of Germany in it. Mainly because he's….. well I can't tell you or there'll be no surprises. Does anyone here ship GerCan? I don't know. But there will be some. Not much, but some.)**

**(Oh, and because it may upset someone I'm not gonna kill off Canada.)**

**Disclaimer: Some of the references in this chapter are from character songs and maybe a TV. show here and there that I don't own.**

Court was slow. France received dirty looks the whole time as Russia was trying to keep him out of the slammer. Which was difficult, but he knew he could handle it.

Canada was sitting quietly, listening to America's protests against France, feeling sicker and sicker as they talked. But thankfully it didn't last long, and the day was over. That would just mean they'd all have to go back tomorrow.

Everyone was leaving now, but Canada still sat there until he heard America's fist slam down on the table in front of him. He looked up to see America and Germany standing in front of him.

"Canada, I'm sure you're familiar with Germany, I'm paying him to keep you safe when I'm not around."

Canada turned paler than he already was.

"I don't need-"

"Sorry Canada, it's for your own good."

He leaned down, kissed Canada's forehead, and then whispered.

"I don't want anything to happen to you again."

Canada sighed, knowing that America wasn't going to drop it any time soon.

"Okay then."

He looked up and forced a smile onto his face.

America looked at him funny.

"Are you okay? You look like you're gonna pass out…"

America placed a hand on his face. Canada simply sighed again.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling very well… maybe because I didn't sleep much last night…"

America smiled sadly at Canada, then reached his hand up from Canada's face to his hair.

"Then why don't you go home, get some rest, and I'll go pick up some medicine for you?"

Canada smiled a little too.

"Okay."

They were both smiling back and forth and Germany just stared with the same scowl-like look on his face, though he didn't seem mad about anything.

America looked up at Germany.

"Can you drive him home and take care of him until I get there?"

He nodded.

"That's vhat I was paid to do."

He smiled.

"Good. Well, bye Germany! Bye my Canada!"

And he was off like nothing.

Germany had driven Canada to America's house, successfully carried him up to America's room, and laid him down in America's bed. And then he stood there, staring around the room as if someone was going to randomly break in.

Canada looked up at him, half-pleadingly half-bored.

"… Why do you always look like that?"

Canada couldn't help but to ask, and Germany looked down at him weird-like.

"Vhat do you mean?"

Canada sat against the headboard and continued staring at him with this sort of wonder in his eyes.

"I mean… you're always scowling… why?"

Germany sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's hard for me to ever smile."

"And why is that?"

Germany looked like he didn't want to talk.

But after a minute, he finally said something.

"Do you think I've done away with my smile? …. I really haven't, I just… struggle to."

Germany was on the brink of crying and Canada felt a little guilty for ever asking him.

"I want my heart to be opened and set free… but I just… haven't found any friends I can be myself around."

Canada tried to smile and hugged him, causing Germany to flinch a bit.

"I'll be your friend."

He felt the German shake a little under his hug, probably because he wasn't used to anyone except for Italy hugging him, but Canada didn't care. But eventually he did care when Germany hugged him back, crying violently into his shirt and squeezing the shit outta him.

He pat him awkwardly on the back for what little bit he could move.

"It's okay Germany, just relax."

But his grip didn't loosen.

He sighed. He knew what made America feel better on days when he was upset, but he wasn't sure the same principle would apply, but it was worth a shot. He pulled Germany's arms around his waist instead of his torso and put one leg on either side of Germany's hips, making himself somewhat more comfortable than he was earlier. Then he lifted Germany's face to his and wiped a few tears away.

"Promise not to tell America if I do something?"

Germany brought his hand to his own face and wiped some tears himself, choking on light sobs all the while. Then he nodded.

Canada smiled, hoping his idea would work, then kissed him softly, still feeling Germany tremble a bit. It was clear that he hadn't been touched in a while, and it felt almost foreign to him. He pushed him down to the bed and felt Germany start to get more into it, sliding his hands down Canada's back a bit and loosening his lips more. Germany had successfully pinned Canada to the bed and started undoing his clothes, but stopped for a minute.

All Canada could think to do was lie there and stare at the German sitting on top of him.

"Why did you stop?"

Germany blushed a little.

"Do you know when your brother's getting home?"

Canada blushed too.

"Maybe we shouldn't then…"

Germany nodded, leaning down and kissing Canada one last time before getting off of him and sitting on the end of the bed. He pulled the covers over Canada and felt something he couldn't ever feel before. And very slowly, a smile crept onto his face.

Canada blushed.

"I get the first German smile from you?"

Germany's smile broadened.

"I guess so."

And before long, Canada fell asleep with Germany to watch over him.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: I noticed that I'm missing a few people. Haiti2013 happens to be one of those people… man you were so great, but the award for "Best Reviewer" for this story so far has to go to… *drumrole* TwinsAreAwesome2! *gives him a trophy with a pile of cookies in it***

**Haiti2013 I still love you for being the best reviewer of the first story :) )**

It was against Canada's wishes at first when Germany had been there to take care of him but after a while it didn't bug him as much. Russia had invited America to see a movie with him to try and relax the tension in their court business between them, and of course America said yes. So shortly after they left, Germany and Canada got to talking and before long sleeping with each other. Canada knew it was wrong to do it since he was with America, but he knew Germany was hurt and didn't wanna turn him down.

Overall, he's very thorough and it wasn't so one-sided like it normally would be with someone other than America or France.

Oh shit. France.

He attempted to sit up but Germany's grip on him was a little too tight. He felt like something bad was going to happen, he just knew it. He pried Germany's arms out from around him and stood up off the bed, putting his clothes back on and going down to the kitchen.

There was a girl there who looked a lot like America, but most people know her as Amelia, the southern half of America.

"Hello Canada, I thought I'd be seeing you sometime soon."

He walked up to her slowly.

"Why are you here? This is America's house, not yours."

She smiled, looking very wicked.

"Not for long. It will be America's and my house, after we merge."

She sounded crazy.

"What do you mean Amelia? Me and America share this house."

"Oh, not for long. For your information, I have every intention of marrying him."

Canada looked dumbstruck.

"He doesn't… love you… does he?"

She stood up, walking up to him and taking a nail file from her pocket, then proceeding to file her nails.

"He loves me, that I know, but he just doesn't love me like a lover. It's all pathetic brotherly love. I don't want that."

Canada backed up a few feet, eyes like a hawk on her.

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

She smiled, laughing wickedly.

"It has everything to do with you. If he hadn't gone and fell in love with you, maybe he would've taken me back. But since he loves you I have no choice but to get rid of you."

She walked over to a kitchen drawer, still laughing her evil laugh, and drew a knife from the drawer.

And without hesitation, Canada ran back up the stairs to America's room.

"Germany!"

He felt the scream escape his throat as he got in there and locked the door. Germany had jolted up in the bed, gaining a half-scared, half-confused look. The instant the door was locked and Canada threw a whole bunch of shit in front of it, he ran up to Germany and hid in his arms, scared as fuck.

"What's wrong Canada?"

Germany held him tightly and began to pat his back.

"AMELIA'S TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME!"

This was the loudest Canada had ever gotten before. An actual scream that probably could've been heard by all the neighbors. He was crying and he looked like he was gonna blow if no one was there to comfort him. It wasn't like Canada at all.

He didn't really want to, but Germany pushed him to the side and started walking to the door.

"I'll handle this Canada. It's what I'm here for."

Then he slowly moved the stuff out of the way and unlocked the door. He held the knob for a minute longer then looked back to Canada.

"Lock the door behind me."

Canada swallowed hard, but did as Germany asked him and locked the door the instant Germany stepped foot out. He was more afraid for Germany than he was for himself in the long run anyway. Perhaps because they were friends now? He didn't know. He ran to the closet and hid himself inside, pulling the door shut and sitting in the dark, pulling America's clothes off the hangers and piling them on top of himself. Most of them were stained with the smell of hamburgers, but that was how most people had to identify them; By their scent. America would smell like burgers, Canada like syrup.

It was comforting.

He sat there for a long while, clutching the clothing and shivering from the cold he felt for letting Germany risk himself for Canada's sake. But the next thing he knew, there were footsteps in the room.

It didn't sound like anyone had broken down the door to get in. The footsteps got closer and closer until the closet door started to open, letting the piercing light into the pitch-black closet.

"Canada?"

He looked up to see America standing in the lit room, crying. He looked even more broken than Germany had the other night. He reached out his hand for Canada, and he took it, but instead of pulling him up, America pulled him into his arms, tighter than Germany's. He felt so much better now that America was there, but along with America there were cops. Cops and an ambulance. Canada cried so much for it to be Amelia stuck in that ambulance and going to prison after she was better.

"Where's Germany?"

He looked up to America, feeling really tired.

"He's… on his way to the hospital…"

Canada made little stuttering noises, the kind you'd make if something happened that you didn't want to happen.

"Yeah… H-He took some really bad stab wounds… He's gonna be fine though, don't worry."

One of the police officers walked in, eying Canada slightly.

"Was he the intended victim?"

The cop had asked America but he pointed to Canada, which he would've normally found irritating if that was the biggest problem. But it wasn't.

America nodded.

The cop turned to leave.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen a girl get so violent. And thanks to you guys, this case has been settled. It turns out that Amelia had been working together with Switzerland to overthrow Canada. God knows why."

America gave him a weird look.

"I thought Switzerland was neutral."

"Not in this case."

Then the cop left, along with the others.

It was then that America felt Canada slump down in his arms.

"Are you okay my love? Did Amelia hurt you at all?"

Canada shook his head a little; He wasn't physically hurt much at all.

"No, I'm just… tired…"

It was true. Canada was exhausted.

He felt America smile, then carry him over to their bed, laying him down gently then lying next to him.

"Rest now. You've been through enough today."

He smiled as America started humming a song to him, slowly drifting away.

**(A/N: Sounds cheesy enough right? Sorry I'm working on a lack of sleep right now and it's starting to get the better hand of my mind. I will write better though, soon. Ah, but this story isn't ending just yet. We have to catch Switzy!~)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: So I was reading a few reviews before starting this chapter and I noticed how a guest reviewer didn't like how Canada cheats constantly so maybe I'll give some feedback to a few reviews.**

**Passing Reader: I know you don't really like Canada cheating but it's all part of the story and will play out for good reasons later on (I already wrote a few future chapters) and he won't cheat after the next few chapters. He'll be honest about it though, 'cause that's how Canada does. Unless you're in present-day Canada where they all are secret badass spies. XD**

**TwinsAreAwesome2: Switzy would do that because it's my story and I say he does it. So there, fuck logic XD**

**Um…. Actually you two were the only ones who reviewed the past couple of chapters so I guess that's all the feedback I'll give for now. Keep chillin' mah peeps~)**

….

**(A/N: One more thing, I'm going to try to end this story in this chapter because it's really going nowhere now and I only have two days to do it.)**

"Canada! CANADA! WAKE YOUR SORRY SWEET MAPLE ASS UP!"

Along with a shove to the floor, Canada was officially awakened by none other than AmericaMochi. He wasn't sure why but he thought this way was the easiest to wake up Canada: He could yell as loud as he wanted AND shove him off the bed but Canada would instantly forget it when he saw how cute AmericaMochi was. So he would climb up onto the bed and turn into CanadaMochi so they were both short blobs. Then they'd attempt to wrestle but no one would win because they were short and had no means of even moving much.

AmericaMochi turned back into plain America and snatched Canada in his hands before he had a chance to become regular Canada and kept his hands closed around him.

"Waah America it's dark in here!"

He laughed so much but he stopped when he felt Canada crying in his hands, so he opened them back up and held the little mochi country to his face. He was red all over instead of white like he should've been and had tears streaming down his face and panted like a crazy person. America smiled as CanadaMochi looked up at him with a little pouty face.

"That was… the most adorable frightened tantrum I've ever seen."

America had a huge smile on his face and CanadaMochi reached up a little as if to kiss him but bit his nose instead.

"Ow you little-!"

He cut himself off and laughed so hard he fell on the floor.

"Dude that was mean!"

CanadaMochi smiled and turned back into plain Canada, still sorta red with a wet tear-stained face.

"That's for keeping me stuck in your hands!"

America rubbed his nose after he finally stopped laughing.

"Owie… okay."

Canada sat back and sighed, looking away from America, the feelings of Germany the previous night starting to bubble up inside of him, making him feel guilty.

"H-Hey America? If I… tell you something… will you promise to not get mad at me?"

America looked over to him and saw how regretful his face looked.

"I won't be mad Canada, promise."

"Well, it's… kinda about Germany…"

**(A/N: Never mind I'm too distracted today. I may not be on for months after this though so I'll try to finish it before the end of the week.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Sorry guys, this is my last day. And my last chapter for a while. I will be back though. Are you guys willing to wait a few months for me?**

**TwinsAreAwesome2:**** I'm going to be gone for a while because if I end up transferring schools I'll have no way to get on anymore. It may take about three years for me to get any freedom from my mom, and she absolutely hates me talking to people she doesn't know. Like the other day she threatened to have my best friend arrested for us texting back and forth. Just don't take it too personally okay?**

**And I guess this is my goodbye until I return. Until then, read fics and be merry~ And a little going away Hetalia emocons~**

**[=L =] c[~] ****- Germany **

**(= ¬ =)︣ ****- Italy**

**( = 3 =)~{ ****- France**

**( д )˷ ****- China**

**( n L n ) ****- Russia**

**( ****6****ʊ****6****) ****- America**

**This is all I know how to do so I hope you like them)**

"Canada, why would you do something like that?"

"He was clearly hurt America, I was just trying to comfort him."

America sighed and leaned back against their bed, rubbing his forehead. Canada was way too nice sometimes. At least he didn't keep this a secret like he had France.

"Try to not do that next time though, please? I know you care but you're mine and I don't want you doing… that with other people."

Canada nodded.

"I promise bro."

He laid down next to America and slid his hand up his brother's shirt, which earned a surprised gasp and an a shiver.

"Not now Canada…"

America lied stiff as a board, clutching the sheets with his eyes clenched shut.

"Are you okay America?"

America tensed a little.

"I'm fine."

He wasn't quite sure about what happened next because he fell asleep too quickly afterwards; it was pretty exhausting that morning anyway.

**(A/N: Guys and gals I'm sorry but I'm way too distracted to do this. So much other stuff is going on that I really can't be bothered by this at the moment.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Hey y'all~! I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been through life's damned wringer -_- But now I'm here and ready to update! Are you guys as excited as I am? My school that I go to now gives us laptops to use for all our classes so feel free to message me any time of the day. More than likely I'll get it right away so you know, just go with it XD By the way, last chapter. I hope you guys like it, though it will be sad…)**

America didn't see it coming, nor did he want to believe it or not. First, it was a lack of warmth from next to him. Then, a note lying on the bed beside him that read;

_I'm sorry I did this to you brother. I don't want to hurt you but I realize I'll only keep doing it if I stay any longer. If you wonder where I'm going, it'll be to a nicer place, one where I can't do any more harm to you. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye first, but you know I always love you and I'll keep watch over you. Go live your life now. You've got so much to look forward to and to dream for, and know that even though I'm not with you, I'll always be there._

_Forever yours,_

_Canada_

And then the frantic running around the world to try to find him, but only to be lead by Britain to a small church, where Canada and America grew up together. No one dared say anything except for "Come this way." And there, laying lifeless in the isle of the sanctuary, was Canada.

Nothing could be done to save him. He had been dead since about the middle of the night, but no one knew for sure since they didn't find him until early that morning.

America was lost now. He couldn't bring himself to cry; Canada had taken his tears with him. But slowly he forced a crooked smile onto his face. Canada wouldn't want him to be sad. He forgot about Switzerland and his own southern half and thought about all the good things he'd ever done for him. Although he still teared up, he held back, and just kept smiling for Canada's sake.

Britain had offered to walk him home, but he told him no thanks, then took off, leaving the others teary and confused. He wouldn't need them. The gentle cold breeze that found its way to him was comforting, and warmed him inside. And as he walked, he sang a song of peace, the remembrance of his lover.

_~When I dream of happier days,_

_When the sun breaks high above the clouds,_

_Golden rays flow down upon the earth._

_And when I walk with you,_

_I think of sun-filled days of quiet joy…_

**(A/N: It's not the best but it made me feel… sad… Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I don't plan on doing another sequel so I'll leave you all on this note. I'm open to suggestions if you all want me to write another angst romance but until then, good bye and love your Canadian ****)**


	10. Story Log

**(A/N: Hey everyone, so I need some people to read my new fics I started, and I've decided that I'm going to block guest reviews now because if you don't care enough to make an account then I don't care enough to hear what you have to say. Anyway, my new fics are "Because I Wanted To", which is about RussiaXAmerica for anyone who's into that kinda thing, and "I Don't Wear Pants To Bed", which is not uploaded yet, but I will have it done soon. It's a one-shot, by the way, but my RussiaXAmerica one isn't a one shot. Also I'll be working on a 2p Hetalia fic, which is yet to be named, if anyone wants to help name it. It's basically about 2p America controlling all the other 2p characters to take over the 1p world using the electric suitcase (as demonstrated on the tv show Two and a half Men). Anyway, thank you all for loving this fic and I hope you would take an interest in my other ones as well.**

**Keep chillin'. We all know you can~)**


End file.
